Pokemon: Team Adventure
by SierraSia
Summary: Shock Storm is a normal 12 year old boy who went to a summer camp with his best friend Shade and little sister Petal. But befor his summer could truely begin, he was suddenly thrown into a world where only Pokemon lived and was turned into a Pikachu. As he explores the world he thought was a mere myth, he sees there's more to a pokemon then their appearance or type.
1. Prologue

It's a warm summer day at the Ocean Bay Middle School. A younge boy named Shock was paying more attention to the clock instead of the teacher. Shock was about 12 years old and ending his 7th Grade year. He had gold blond hair, wore a yellow t-shirt, and brown jeans. He also has a cut on his right ear. Summer vacation was only a few minutes away, and he couldn't stand waiting. He's been looking forward to this summer ever since the begining of the third quarter. This was the summer that he was going to the summer camp with his best friend Shade.

Teacher: Mr. Storm!

Shock's head quickly turned to the teacher.

Teacher: I hope you were paying attantion while I was talking about your summer assignment.

Shock: Um, yes sir.

Teacher: Good. Now as I was saying, your assignment is a five page story on a selected myth. Whether it'd be about an animal of mythology or an old folk tale. Feel free to add your own twist to them in the story, but make sure all of the original facts are in the story.

Not understanding the point of the assignment, Shock raises his hand.

Teacher: Yes, Mr. Storm?

Shock: Why do we have to do this assignment? I mean, besides the fact that it's summer vacation, What's the point? They're just myths that are made for little kids. Like that one myth that people used to live with creatures called Pokemon.

Teacher: It's allows you to expand your imagination for story writing. For you see, if one wants to become an author, that would require a great imagination for fictional stories. And since you brought up the Pokemon myth, Mr. Storm, I'm asigning you that very folk tale.

Shock just groned to himself. Out of any myth he's heard of, the Pokemon one was the least interesting to him. After all, it is about creatures with elemental powers like rock or water.

Teacher: As for the rest of you, pick from this list of myths and folk tales on my desk to inspire your story.

As the other students gather around the teacher's desk, Shock just looks down at his notebook. He lifted his head when he noticed his teacher walk up to him.

Teacher: I know having to do an assignment durring summer vacation might be disapointing, but who knows. You might be surprised at what you find at the end of the road.

Shock had no idea what he ment, and he didn't have time to since the bell rang, beginning sumer vacation. All the students ran out of the door, and Shock was no exception. As soon as he was outside, he looked for his best friends Shade so his summer can get started. He then saw a boy his age who had brown hair with a green streak in it, dark green t-shirt, and brown shorts, sitting under a tree. He called to his friend.

Shock: Shade!

Shock ran to his friend, who put a smile on his face when he saw Shock.

Shade: Hey Shock. Did you get a summer assignment too?

Shock: Sadly yes. I'm guessing you got one too?

Shade: Yeah. It's about how someone might become a criminal.

Shock: That's a little dark, don't you think?

Shade: Well apparently it's to make sure that we don't become criminals when we grow up. Anyway, let's go home and get ready for the summer camp. The bus arrives to pick us up in three days.

Shock: I know. And thanks again for comming with me. With the two of us, this will definatly be the best summer ever!

When Shock came home, his mother told him that his sister, Petal, would come to, since she had no one else to play with for the summer. Petal has blond hair like her brother, but usualy has it in pig tails. Her skin was much paler than Shocks, and she usually wears slesvsless green dresses. This news dissapointed Shock. Sure he loves his sister, but he was hopeing that it would just be him and Shade. Three days later, the bus for the summer camp arrived and Shock, Shade, and Petal were off to the summer camp.

Shade: Why is your sister comming along? Doesn't she have friends too?

Shock: Not really. Then again all she does is hang around the garden in the back yard. Why she would rather spend time with plants instead of people is beyond me. But I'm sure she won't bug us to much.

When they got to the camp, Shock and Shade were placed in the same cabin, while Petal was placed in one next to theirs. After setting up their belongings by their beds, they were called for a hike. Fifthteen minutes into the hike, Shade noticed one of the campers was missing and whispered to Shock.

Shade: Uh, Shock? Where's Petal?

Shock: She's right behind-

He then turned to find that his little sister was no where to be seen. So the two quietly back tracked and found a small trail that headed into the forest. Shock was already annoyed with his sister, but he new that if they just left her, she could get hurt. So as they walked down the small trail, they noticed that the forest seemed to be getter darker and darker with every foot they walked. Shock was getting nervous about the forest, but Shade actually liked it. He always did like dark forests. Finally they found a clearing with many flowers and a large pond with a small waterfall. Petal was sitting by a wilting flower. Shock approched his sister.

Shock: Petal! What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be wondering through the forest by yourself?

Petal: I'm sorry, Shock. But when I was this flower dieing, I had to help it.

Shock: All of this, just because of a little flower?! Petal you could have gotten lost or worst if Shade and I didn't come looking for you. Maybe if you stopped playing with dumb flowers and started to hang out with kids like normal people, you wouldn't have to come here!

Shock then realized how hurtfull his words were to his sister. She jus turned away from him, looking down at the dieing flower. Shock felt awful about what he said.

Flower: They're not dumb...

Shock wanted to apologize to Petal, but then a strange light started to glow from behind the waterfall. All three turned their attention to the light as it grew brighter and brighter. Shock sheiled his eyes as the light engulfed them.

And that's when the story truly begins.


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Writer's Notes: Just a heads up to anyone who actually reads these, my writter's notes are gonna be underlinder like it is here. I didn't say anything in the Prologue of this fanfic because I thought there was some sort of tool you could use for that. Oh well, live and learn. Anyway, this is my first fanfic on this website, but I've only done two stories altogether, with the second one not finnished. I won't lie I'm a bit nervouse about this, but I'm hopefull anyway. I hope you enjoy and thank you.

* * *

It was like a dark void. Shock couldn't see or hear anything. It was hard to think of what just happened before this darkness came. Where was he again?... oh right, the forest... at the summer camp. He was looking for someone with... with... Shade! That's right, his best friend Shade. They were looking for someone who Shock was both annoyed and worried about. It was... his sister, Petal. She was... caring for a wilting flower. Why? It's just a flower. He felt the annoyance returning, but it was stronger than before. She wandered off... for a dumb flower?!

"They're not dumb..."

This sudden voice drained all of Shock's annoyance and grew in guilt. Did he really say that out loud at her? Didn't he at least apologize?!... No, because that light... that bright light... that...light...

* * *

Shock was finally able to open his eyes and escape the darkness. It was blurry at first, but he soon made out his surroundings. It was a forest, but not the same kind he was in before. There were much less trees around to cover the sky above him, and the ground he was lying on didn't feel like grass at all. Shock finally got himself up on his feet, but something seemed odd. He felt shorter than usual, as he noticed by looking at the trail infront of him. He rubbed his eyes to see if it was just his imagination, but then he saw his hands.

**Shock:** What in the-?!

His hands were much smaller than it was before. The color of his hands was off setting too. Yellow, stubby hands were one thing, but his panic only grew when he noticed his feet were similar. He then noticed a puddle of water near by, and once he use it to see his reflection...

**Shock: **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

His scream scared of nearly 3 dozen of near by bird like creatures. He checked his other new physical features in his panic. Such as his short legs and arms, but most of his attention was on his tail. The only remaining feature from his previous form was the cut on his right ear.

**Shock:** I... I'm a... a Pikachu?! How? Why? When? HOW?!

Shock stopped to take a deep breath, trying to not panic too much.

**Shock:** This is all just a dream. Yeah, just a messed up dream. I'm sure I'll wake up and-

He then steped in the puddle, causing him to accidentally shock himself. It was more than enough to convince him he wasn't dreaming. He moved himself away from the puddle once the shock stopped.

**Shock:** Okay, so this isn't a dream. Great. I've turned into some weird, lightning rat that's stranded on a random trail alone.-

He stopped as he remembered his friend and sister were missing from his sight.

**Shock:** Shade?! Petal?! Where are you guys?! Hello?!

Confused and worried, Shock stood there wondering what could have happened to them. But he lost his train of thought when the ground below him began to shake.

**Shock:** What the?

The shockwaves only grew stronger and stronger, as if something was comming closer. Shock then heard a roar comming from behind and turned around. His eyes widened to find a huge stampede of Ryhorn running straight after him. Shock ran as fast as his new hind legs could take him, screaming for his life all the while. These new legs weren't much help, he could have ran much faster than this with his normal legs. He didn't dare look back at the stampede behind him, because he could tell they were catching up by the shakes of the ground. Shock then remembered something about Pikachus that he heard from one of the Pokemon legends. That Pikachus could run faster on all fours. Shock tried to do so, but this ackward position caused him to trip and fall on his face. He knew there wouldn't be time to get up and run before the Ryhorn stampede could get to him, so he couldn't to anything else but to brace himself. Then he noticed a shadow appeare infront of his face. He looked up and saw who it belonged to. It was one of the few creatures Shock recognized from the Pokemon legends, a small brown creature with pointed ears and big oval eyes. No doubt it was an Eevee, but what's it doing here?

**Shock: **Hey, shoo!

The Eevee just raised an eye brow at him.

**Shock: **What's wrong with you?! There's a huge stampede comming. Go!

The Eevee just looked at the incomming stampede of Ryhorn. Shock knew by the large shock waves that they were right behind him, so he braced for impact. But... it never came. In fact, the shockwaves remained exactly the same. Shock finally looked behind him, to find that the stampede was heading in the direction of a different path. Once the stampede had vanished from his sight, he got back up on his feet.

**Shock:** Well, um... that was embarrassing.

**?: **Don't worry about it. I was scared when I first saw a stampede of Ryhorn, too.

Shock was really confused of the sudden voice he heard. Where did it came from? There was no one else around except for this Eevee, but Pokemon can't talk... can they? Shock looked around for any possible people that could have said that, to no avail. He then turned to the Eevee in his puzzlement.

**Shock:** Say, do you know where that voice came from?

The Eevee looked at him in a funny way, like his had a second head or something.

**Eevee: **Yeah, that was me.

Shock jumped back when he saw the Eevee talk.

**Shock: **Did... did you just talk?! Pokemon can't talk!

Eevee's look on her face became more bizzar.

**Eevee:** Of course Pokemon can talk. I mean, the two of us are talking, aren't we?

**Shock:** But I'm not a-

That's when Shock remembered that he was a Pokemon now, so it would make more sense. But since he could talk to pokemon, that might mean he could ask where Shade and Petal are. But then the realistic possibility came in. If Shock was turned into a Pokemon, it's most likely his friend and sister changed too. And since he knew there were all different kinds of Pokemon, guessing which kind they turned into would be a losing game. So Shock asked the next best thing at that moment.

**Shock:** Um, do you know where I am?

**Eevee:** This is Route 3, and if we go strait ahead we would be at Union Square. But shouldn't you have known that?

**Shock:** Well, no. It's kinda hard to explain. If I told you you would think I'm crazy or something.

**Eevee:** Well, you're kind of late on that, friend. What you've said so far kinda gave off a little crazy vibe.

Shock didn't know wether to take that as an insult or a joke, but that was besides the point.

**Shock:** Well to tell you the truth, I just woke up here out of no where. And I wasn't always a Pikachu. I'm really a human.

**Eevee:** _Human_?! But humans don't really exsist. Is this some kind of trick?

**Shock:** And how many times before did you hear about anyone saying they were really human?

**Eevee:** Well... good point. But I'm not one to fall for an act so easly. If you're telling the truth, than you won't mind seeing Alakazam, would you?

**Shock:** Not at all!... Wait, what's a Alakazam?

Eevee just slapped her paw on her fornhead. Either he's really telling the truth, or he goes all the way for a prank.

**Eevee:** Just follow me, I'll show you to his home. Oh yeah, my name is Eevee. What's your's?

**Shock:** Shock.

**Eevee: **_Shock_? That's an odd name. Well regardless, his house is in Union Square, so it won't take to long to reach him.

Shock wondered why he should even follow her. He doesn't have time to prove anything to her, he needs to find Shade and Petal. But then he thought how could he find them on his own. Let alone how he would survive just heading off on his own in a whole different world. At least for now this would be the best option for him.

* * *

Eevee was right on it being a short trip. They made it to Union Square in about five minutes. The town was smaller than Shock imagined, much smaller. There were only a few houses and only about five to eight shops from what he could tell. It surprised him that Pokemon were even able to build houses and run real shops.

**Eevee:** Alakazam's house is by the clift. He's one of the smartest pokemon there is. Ask any question, and he has the answer, no doubt.

**Shock:** Sounds like he would make a great teacher.

**Eevee:** Oh he is! He also manages the Union Square's Rescue Base.

**Shock:** Rescue Base?

**Eevee:** Yeah. The Rescue Base is the home of the local Rescue Teams. They're pokemon who go out of their way to help others who need it. Sometimes they even explore areas far away from the borders of the Union Region.

**Shock:** It that the name of the region we're in now?

**Eevee: **Yep. Union Square is the heart of the Union Region, because was the meeting point of two different regions that united into one big region about twenty five years ago.

**Shock:** You know alot about this place. Do you live here?

**Eevee:** No, I live, or rather, used to live in another town with my parents and grandfather. I'm moving here to join the Rescue Base so I could help out pokemon as well. My older brother took off a few years ago to join a different Rescue Base, and it inspired me to help others whenever they call for it.

Shock didn't think that a Pokemon could have so much passion for helping others, it's quite inspiring to listen. He was so interested at listening to her that he didn't noticed they made it to Alakazam's house untill Eevee pointed it out. With a knock on the door, a tall, yellow pokemon opened the door from the inside.

**Alakazam:** Hello there, young ones. How may I help you today?

But before either of them could say anything, he took one look at Shock and his eyes widened. He quickly asked the two to come inside, knowing this conversation was not to be heard by the public just yet. Shock was once again suprised by the house. It looks alot more cozy and welcoming on the inside than on the outside. Shock and Eevee then noticed the elderly Wartortle sitting by a table near a cup.

**Wartortle:** I see you decided to invite some guests for some oran berry juice. Unexpected, but welcomed.

**Eevee:** Oh I hope we weren't interrupting anything important.

**Wartortle:** Not at all, dead. A friend of Alakazam's is a friend of mine.

**Alakazam: **Please, sit down and have some juice, I insist.

Shock and Eevee sat down at the table and Alakazam made them cups of oran berry juice. Eevee enjoyed the juice, but Shock was skeptical. He's never heard of an "oran berry" befor and assumed it was something pokemon ate. So he went strait to the questions.

**Shock:** You see the reason we're here-

**Alakazam:** Is because you are a human who woke up as a Pikachu and Eevee brought you here to see if you were telling the truth or not.

Shock's and Eevee's jaws both droped at Alakazam's accurate statement. Wartortle seemed just as suprised as they were. Eevee knew he was smart, but not that smart. Shock was just suprised he knew he was a human.

**Shock:** But how could you have? How?... Are you phychic or something?

**Alakazam:** Actually, yes. I am a Phychic type.

**Eevee:** But how are you able to tell?

**Alakazam:** The eyes, or course. I could tell a pokemon from a human just by the eyes.

**Wartortle:** Are you absolutely sure? I've always trusted your judgements, but this is never heard of before.

**Alakazam:** Without any questions, this boy is a human.

**Wartortle: **Well I'll be. In all my life, never have I ever seen or heard any sort of event like this. It's quite a shock.

**Eevee:** So that means you were telling the truth this whole time. I'm sorry for calling you a liar. I just hate it when someone tries to pull a trick on me.

**Shock:** It's okay. I mean if I met a human that said he was a pokemon, I'd be skeptical too.

**Wartortle: **But how did you turn into a pokemon, let alone enter our world?

**Shock: **I'm not really sure myself. Last thing I remember was this flash a light comming from behind a waterfall before I woke up as a Pokemon. Wait, how did you know I'm from a different world?

**Wartortle:** Because in this world, humans only exist in myths and legends. There are no humans in this world at all. Well, with you as an exemption now.

**Shock:** That's just like my world! Where I'm from, Pokemon are only told as old campfire stories.

**Alakazam:** It is quite peculiar how similar these two worlds are... Well despite that, the current situation is what will you do now?

**Shock: **I want to find my friend and sister, Shade and Petal. I think we got separated in this world, and they were most likely turned into pokemon like I was.

**Alakazam: **Well I'd be more than happy to put up a notice at the Rescue Base to keep an eye out on them if you wish.

**Shock:** That would be great, thank you.

**Eevee:** And I would do all that I can to help out, too.

**Shock:** Thanks, Eevee. Wait, didn't you want to join the Rescue Base?

**Eevee:** Oh yeah!

Eevee had completely forgotten about that. She was more concerned about helping Shock that she forgot to ask Alakazam. She then turned her attention to Alakazam.

**Eevee:** I came all the way from Evolu Village to ask you if I may join your Rescue Base here.

**Alakazam:** Evolu Village? That's miles away from here. It would take great dedication to have traveled all the way here alone.

Then Alakazam looked at Shock and a idea came up. He doesn't usually do this, but for Shock's case...

**Alakazam:** I'd be happy to have you at my Rescue Base, Miss Eevee. And Shock, if you'd like, you are welcomed to stay and be part of the Rescue Base as well.

Both Shock and Eevee were greatly surprised by his offer. This time Wartortle didn't share the same surprise. He knew Alakazam long enough to know he would be generous enough to offer Shock a spot in his Rescue Base.

**Shock:** _Seriously_? You would let me join just like that? Why?

**Alakazam: **I can understand your situation in this sudden change of events. Finding a home outside of town would be both difficult and dangerous. And with training, I'm sure you could come to terms with you new found abilities.

Shock knew Alakazam was right. He couldn't just go out and find somewhere to stay in one night, plus he has no clue on how to use any attacks. It was his only option, and he's thankfull Alakazam was generous enough to ask.

**Shock:** Alright then, it's a deal!

**Alakazam:** Excellent. And since you two already know each other, how about pairing up as a team?

**Eevee:** That would be great!

**Shock:** Wait, team?

**Wartortle:** Most pokemon at the Rescue Base are formed into teams. Pokemon who go on solo missions usually are of the highest ranks. It also helps when there's a time where one pokemon can't achieve a certain task, but their partner can.

**Shock:** In that case, I have no complaints.

**Alakazam: **Alright then, you two will be officialy signed into the Rescue Base tomorrow!

Alakazam then looked out the window and saw the sun setting.

**Alakazam:** It's almost night time, so you two may rest here for the night.

**Shock and Eevee:** Thank you.

**Wartortle:** Then I'll be off now. And if you two ever need me for anything, I'll be in my pond in the back part of town.

Wartortle then got his walking stick and exited the door, bidding them goodnight.

* * *

Five hours later...

Shock could barely sleep. So many things were running through his mind all at once. Like if Shade and Petal are okay, or why he was turned into a pokemon, or even if he fell asleep he might wake up as something else entirely. His thoughts stopped when he heard Eevee's voice.

**Eevee: **You can't sleep either, can you?

**Shock:** Not at all. One moment I was taking a hike as a human, and the next thing I know I wake up alone as a Pikachu.

**Eevee**: I completely understand. But know that you're not going to through this alone. Wartortle and Alakazam are both wise and generous pokemon with tones of experience. And I'm sure there will be other pokemon at the base to help you out as well. And I'll do whatever I can to help.

Eevee was right. Shock was very lucky to have met kind and gernerous pokemon like Eevee and Alakazam. He knows it might take a little while to get use to his new form and powers, but Shock's truely thankfull he won't have to tackle through it alone.

**Shock:** Thanks Eevee.

**Eevee: **Anytime. And I'm sure your friend and sister have met nice pokemon too. I mean, I've never met a bad pokemon in my life, and I doubt there are any.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away...

a small pokemon is racing through a deep forest, running for it's life from the crooks chasing it.

"There he is, stop him!"

The small pokemon can hear them following, and with each step he runs, he becomes more and more scared. The small pokemon had to stop to a hult when he saw the high clift right infront of him. He turned to face the crooks chasing him.

**?:** How convenient. A perfectly high clift for you to face your doom. No hard feeling though, it's just business. So long, twerp!

The head crook shot a Shadow Ball right at the small pokemon's feet, causing the clift to break apart. The small pokemon fell all the way down into the ocean as the head crook looked at the waters below.

**?:** He's as good as gone. Time to head back to the boss, boys.

With that said, they turned and left the scean. However, they didn't noticed the small pokemon floating among the waves, unconsciouse, but alive.

* * *

Writer's Notes: Personally, I think this chapter is alot better than the Prologue, but I can't rate my own fanfic cause that would be considered cheating. Though it made be wonder, how were the player's character in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeons able to learn their moves so fast?! Well, with the exemption of the anime episode, but that's a different story. But let's hope the "small pokemon" will turn out okay after all of that. Then again, since that scean was added you guys probally already expect something, right? Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Rescue Base

When Shock woke up the next morning, he felt the warmth of the sunlight out the window on his face. He stretched and toke another look at himself. Still a Pikachu, but he's starting to feel alittle more comfortable in this form. He turned his attention to Eevee and Alakazam, who were awake and eating oran berries at the table.

Alakazam: Ah, good morning, Shock.

Eevee: Did you sleep well?

Shock: Surprisingly yes. I thought it would be more difficult sleeping as a Pikachu, but I was more comfortable then I imagined.

Alakazam: Good. Nice to see you're getting use to your new body. Now how about some breakfast?

Shock walked up to the table and toke a few oran berries. At first he was hesitant like last night to try pokemon food, but then he ate one of the berries.

Shock: Wow! These tastes alot better then I thought!

Shock then consumed the rest of the barries he had. But he ate them so fast he almost chocked on one.

Eevee: Slow down, Shock. You can't just eat a berry whole like that.

Sock: *cough**cough* Right, my bad.

Alakazam: Now that breakfast is taken care of, are you two ready to see the Rescue Base?

Eevee: More than ready!

Shock could see how excited Eevee was. After hearing everything she talked about helping other pokemon, it made him smile seeing she's about to reach her dream.

Shock: Ready.

Alakazam: Alright then, let's set out.

The three leave Alakazam's home and walked down the road and up a hill. At the top of a hill was a large building with what looked like two stories above ground. The buildings and homes Shock saw in the main part of town impressed him, but this was nothing like what he had expected it to be.

Shock: Whoa. I didn't think Pokemon could make something like this.

Alakazam: Gurdurr does his job better than anyone I've met. His passion for it always shows no matter what he builds. Now then, shall we enter?

Both Shock and Eevee shared the same amount of excitment to find what this place looked liked on the inside. The three walked into the Rescue Base and were greeted by a large room filled with so many other pokemon. Most of them were in groups, so Shock figured that they were in teams just like Wartortle said. There were two pathways at the end of the room, most likely leading to other room Shock figured. There were also ladders leading both up the ceiling and down the ground.

Alakazam: This is the Core Room of the base. Whenever we have important meetings with the members of the base, we have them here. The left pathway at the end of this room leads to the bed rooms for the members. And the path on the right leads to the messhall, where we would have our meals. The Upper floor is our Mission Room. That's where we recieve updates on mission and wanted criminals. There are also bedrooms for pokemon who become injered from a rescue or if we need to protect pokemon from dangerous criminals. Chansy and Adino Are the two pokemon who manage that floor and tend to any injeries. Finally, the floor underground is our Storage Facility. That's where we store our items and money from missions and such. Every team has their own unit of storage to use as they please. However, I should inform you that theft is not at all tollarated in this base. So if anyone tries to steal from another team's storage unit, there will be heavy consequences.

Eevee: Why would anyone from a Rescue Base steal from other teams?

Alakazam: You'd be surprised. Years ago, one team stole and used up all the items that belonged to another's, and thats when we made that rule. But enough of that, let's get you two signed up. Follow me.

The three pokemon walked to a door from the left wall and entered a smaller room with a desk for Alakazam. He went to his desk and pulled out a peice of paper and a bottle of ink with a feather.

Alakazam: First of all, you need a team name. I'll give you two a moment to decide on a name.

Shock and Eevee turned to eachother. Shock didn't think they needed a team name and Eevee didn't expect making her own team on her way to Union Square, so both of them weren't quite sure what to call themselfs right away. After some disgussing, they came up with a name.

Eevee: Team Adventure!

Alakazam: Team Adventure. Very well then. the two of you are now signed in for the Rescue Base as Team Adventure. Congratulations.

Shock: Wait, that's it? We just needed to make a team name and we're in?

Alakazam: Not quite. Pokemon Joining the Rescue Base must pass a physical exam to see what they are able to acomplish. But in your case Shock, I'll have another member of the base train you into getting use to your abilities.

Shock: You're not gonna tell that pokemon I'm a human, are you?

Alakazam: Don't worry. The pokemon I have in mind would understand your situation and can keep a secret. As for you Eevee, your physical will be tomarrow morning. There's nothing to fear though. There's no failing the physical here.

Eevee: Okay, thank you.

Alakazam: Next is your Rescue gear and badges.

Alakazam gave them each a bag and a badge. The badge was an R engraved on a star that is also engraved on a flat circle.

Shock: Thanks, but where do we put them?

Alakazam: On these.

Alakazam then handed them each a scarf. A blue one for Shock and a red one for Eevee. They put the scarfs on and pinned their badges on. Eevee needed alittle help getting hers on, but Shock was more than happy to help.

Shock: Looks good.

Alakazam: That would be it for now. But tell me, how familiar are you two with the town as of yet?

Shock and Eevee looked at each other. On their way to Alakazam's house they didn't take a good look around Union Square. Eevee was alittle embaroused since she came here to join in the first place.

Alakazam: No need to worry. I'm sure one of our teams would be willing to give you a tour.

The three pokemon exit the room. Alakazam looking around the room at each pokemon, looking for a group he knew wouldn't mind going out around town. Then he spoted two pokemon who he knew would be more than happy to help.

Alakazam: Froakie and Piplup, could I see you two please?

A Froakie and a Piplup walk up to Alakazam. Shock examined their badges and noticed that not only are they different from Shock and Eevee's, but that they are different from each others as well.

Froakie: Yes Alakazam?

Alakazam: I'd like to introduce you two to our newest members. Eevee and Sh-

Alakazam clears his throught.

Alakazam: I mean, Pikachu.

Shock understood Alakazam's change of words. If they found out he was a human right off the bat, who knows how they'll react. For now it would be best to go by "Pikachu" instead of his real name.

Piplup: Nice to meet you two. I'm Piplup.

Froakie: Froakie. Nice to make your aquantence.

Alakazam: You see, Piplup and Froakie are from other Rescue Bases from different regions. They came to this region as part of a globle project that all other Rescue Bases are working on. They're pretty new here as well, but they know the town well enough to get around.

Piplup: You'd like us to show them around Union Square? Sure, we'd be happy to do so.

Froakie: We were going to go there anyway to get Mudkip so we could go on a mission.

Alakazam: Excelent. Take as much time as needed, and enjoy the tour. Farewell.

Alakazam walks back to the small room, and the four leave the base for Union Square.


End file.
